


A Strawberry Scented Morning

by Dragoniped



Series: Old Tumblr Drabbles [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragoniped/pseuds/Dragoniped
Summary: A soft and simple morning in bed.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei
Series: Old Tumblr Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833733
Kudos: 24





	A Strawberry Scented Morning

This was, undoubtedly, Matsukawa’s favourite time of the day, possibly even the month. This magic Thursday that came too scarcely but was eagerly awaited every time. What made today so great? Work. Or lack thereof.

Matsukawa had every Thursday off, which was honestly a God-send, but Hanamaki worked more erratic hours, having a four week schedule. This did not mean that they didn’t see each other, living together stopped that, but it did prevent them spending as much time together as they would like. Which is why today was so special.

Once every four weeks, when Makki got his Thursday off, the two would spend all day together. Sometimes they would go to restaurants, movies and other great outings, though it hardly mattered to either of them as long as they got to spend the day together - today was no exception.

Originally, the duo had decided to go to the cinema then a nice dinner at a simple cafe. Instead, they had yet to get out of bed.

Matsukawa had intended to get up shortly after waking up, just Hanamaki didn’t want him to. When he had gone to leave the bed, he had felt his boyfriend’s hands wrap around his waist, dragging him into a warm hug.

“Don’t go yet,” Hanamaki said drearily, words tinted from sleep. The comfortable warmth was nice and welcoming compared to the cold floor so the choice was easy.

He pressed his back against Hanamaki’s chest, enjoying the soft slides of breath against the back of his neck. A pair of exchanged kisses allowed Matsukawa to smell the strong fruity aroma of shampoo that clung to his boyfriend’s hair. Strawberry.

It was a fitting flavour, sweet as his boyfriend’s smile and obnoxious as his jokes. Did anybody realise this when it was bought? Hanamaki was fond of smelling as close to a fruit salad as possible, which went perfectly with the fact that Matsukawa enjoyed smelling Hanamaki (in an entirely non-creepy way), so the pair often bought fruit-scented things.

Without realising, Matsukawa had begun to drift back into a gentle slumber. Lulled by the breaths on his neck and comforting thuds of a pulse against his back. It was almost therapeutic. Problems like food and today’s plans were quickly forgotten as the pair shared warmth and comfort. They would deal with it when they got up. For now, he had Hanamaki beside him and wanted to enjoy the moment, no matter how long or short it may be.


End file.
